


Is There?

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: *when Erik reaches out to Charles and he does not respond*set just after Apocalypse offers Erik a choice





	

In the darkness, is there any light? In the silence, is there any sound? In despair, is there any hope? In loneliness is there any companionship? In separation is there any unification?

The answer to all of these, is no; not for me.

I am doomed to be that which has become an integral part of me, a part that now consumes me beyond all hope of ever being the man you see in me; that you thought you saw in me.

I stand here, on the threshold of a choice, that if chosen, will lead me down into a void that I will likely never escape from. I cling to an edge that crumbles, disintegrates under my fingers leaving me with no other option than to fall. Fall into the darkness, fall into the silence, fall into despair, fall into loneliness, fall into separation from all that might have been. To fall away from, you.

Is there nothing left for me?

I turn and look to the one who is offering me the chance to release all that I hold within, the sum of my power; to greatly magnify it tenfold upon tenfold. I have nothing left so, why not? They see in me more that I could imagine and within that I have found a new purpose, my purpose.

Where were _you_ in my time of need, Charles? You abandoned me when I needed _you_ the most. I reached out to you and you did not heed my call for help and in that moment, that is when I asked the question, is there, and I found my answer.

What is, is. What will be, will be. That is all.

I am sorry. So very sorry.

Forgive me, my friend. Forgive me.


End file.
